The Love Potion
by Missy Misao
Summary: Misao is fed up with Aoshi and tries to forget him, but she just can't, now she finds a new shop in Kyoto that holds Love Potions, only she's not looking for a Love Potion, instead she looks for a 'Get out of Love' potion, Meanwhile, Aoshi looks for a Lov


The Love Potion  
  
Ch. 1- Monday  
  
Disclaimer:i don't Own RK.... enough said...  
  
Misao is fed up with Aoshi and tries to forget him, but she just can't, now she finds a  
  
new shop in Kyoto that holds Love Potions, only she's not looking for a Love Potion,   
  
instead she looks for a 'Get out of Love' potion, Meanwhile, Aoshi looks for a Love   
  
Potion as well... What will this lead to? (bad SummaryI know) Aoshi/Misao mostly  
  
with a little of Kenshin/Koaru and Sanosuke/Megumi Pairing  
  
'...' Someone's thoughts  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Thats it! I've had it! I will not just sit around and wait for him to make a move! This   
  
is Crazy! All he'll see me as is a little Ninja girl, i have to do something about this...'  
  
She was sitting in her room, still in her bed(do they have beds?) staring at the wooden   
  
ceiling, "Mou! Even this Ceiling gets more attention than Me!" said Misao to herself, but  
  
before Misao could continue her thoughts, she was interupted by Okon's voice, "Misao!   
  
Come down here this instant, You have to go buy the tofu(all I could think of)today!"  
  
"Yare Yare, Im Coming!"  
  
Misao, quickly got out of her bed, and put on some fresh clothes, eyeing the kimono  
  
that was hanged in front of her, 'I wonder if Aoshi-sama will like me in this..... NO NO  
  
NO NO NO NO NO! Don't even think about that!' She mentally kicked herself and hurried down  
  
the stairs and grabbed the tofu bucket. She was just about to step outside when she was startled  
  
from behind by Okina.  
  
"Good Morning my pretty Misao!",nearly squishing(I luv that word) her in his death hold.  
  
"UHH....JI...YA....I..CAN'T*gasp* BREATH...."  
  
"Oh right... sorry my pretty Misao... well, don't forget, after you buy some Tofu, Okon and  
  
Omasu are going to buy you a kimono for the Christmas Party, remember that The Himura's are  
  
going to be there (kenshin,koaru,kenji)."  
  
"I know Jiya, You've only said that like 10 times"  
  
'More like 5 times that' with her last final thoughts, she left the Aoiya and headed down  
  
to the local Tofu Store(?) swinging her arms like the swaying of a palm tree, with the tofu  
  
bucket clutched tightly on her left hand.  
  
She bought the tofu and headed back to the Aoiya. Along the way she stopped when she heard  
  
of a new store that just opened in town. After finally hearing a few mutterings from the   
  
other young women, Misao tried to search for the 'New Shop' that was opened in town.  
  
She stood outside the store, surprised what the sign said.  
  
MADAME MOUBOMITO'S LOVE POTIONS  
  
'Love Potions?.....jeez, some people must be really desperate that they had to go buy  
  
a so called 'LOVE POTION'  
  
'Hey! If they sold Love potions, maybe they sell an 'Out of Love' potion. That way I  
  
can get rid of the Aoshi that torments me in my dream every single night.....  
  
this is going to be quite INTERESTING.....  
  
She made no hesitation as she entered the store, only to be greeted with an old lady,   
  
"Good afternoon, yound lady, may I help you? I suppose you are looking for a Love Potion,   
  
not to worry, I have the perfect one, although a beautiful one as yourself would not need   
  
one. I am Madame Moubomito, pleased to meet you", with that she shaked Misao's hand. A   
  
soft pink color tinted Misao's cheeks as the old lady said those words.  
  
"On the contrary, Actually, I am looking for an out of love potion." Madame Moumobito  
  
raised an eyebrow at the young ninja girl's words, then Misao continued "I want  
  
to get rid of my love for this certain man."  
  
Madame Moumobito understood her words, and asked a question, "Are you fully  
  
sure that you want to forget the person that you love so dearly forever, because  
  
once you take this potion, you will no longer love that person." A hint of seriousness  
  
entered the Old lady as she said once more, "Are you sure?" After hearing correctly  
  
what Madame Moumobito said, Misao slightly nodded, and stuttered a "hha-ai"  
  
"You don't sound so confident, tell yah what. I will give you a potion that will  
  
make you lose your love for that person that wears off in one week, Come back  
  
to me after the potion wears off and then tell me what you think." the old lady  
  
said without the seriousness in her voice, instead what she thought, she could tell  
  
she ...she...understood her situation?  
  
Misao snapped out of her thoughts, and curtly nodded "Alright, I'll take it, how  
  
much will it cost?" grabbing a sack of money from her side. Madame Moubomito  
  
made a hand gesture telling her that it was on the house. She handed Misao the  
  
potion that was safely stored in a vial the size of a teacup.  
  
"Remember this, take the potion and after you take it, say out loud the name  
  
of the person you wish to no longer love, I suggest you take it before you  
  
go to bed, and drink a cup of tea with it." with that simple peice  
  
of Information, Misao left the store, with a small wave and a thank-you.  
  
"This is going to be great!", she was atleast one block away from the store and  
  
close to the Aoiya. 'I can't wait to take this! I dont see why that lady was  
  
so serious with me taking the potion.....Maybe I SHOULD be careful with this...'  
  
She was so lost in her confused thoughts that she didn't notice that she just passed  
  
her Aoshi-sama, the soon-to-be-out-of-her-thoughts guy.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aoshi's POV  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'What's up with her lately? When she got out of the Aoiya she was so.....gloomy? hmmph,  
  
must be a girl thing.....'  
  
"What the HELL?!" as soon as those words escaped Aoshi's mouth, everyone was staring his way, except for Misao who was already way past him. But what got him to say those words was the sign in front of the store, MADAME MOUBOMITO'S LOVE POTIONS.  
  
'Love Potions? Who would want love potions? ME....me...I do...I need, I WANT a love potion....  
  
I need to finally express my love to Misao....(a little OOC?)I just need a little help, the love potion will help....' Aoshi sighed and entered the store.  
  
"Hello, sir, may I help you?" said Madame Moubomito  
  
A little curiousity in her voice, Aoshi raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you see, I don't attract much male customers, anyways, may I help you?"  
  
"I'm looking for a love potion, maybe just a temporary one"  
  
Madame Moubomito reached inside the top shelf and reached for a potion, the exact same size as Misao's potion only the color was red instead of blue.  
  
"Take this one" she handed Aoshi the potion and Aoshi payed for it.  
  
"Take the potion with a cup of tea and say out loud the name of the person you wish to love, take it before bed, but remember this, it will only work for one week, after that it will wear off." said Madame Moubomito.  
  
"Arigato" with that, he left the store and headed for the Aoiya.  
  
'This better work...I just hope Misao will forgive me for making her wait all this time' Aoshi always wanted to tell Misao how much she meant to him, only for some reason, he just couldn't say it, it wsn't like there was anything trying to stop him, it was that, he was afraid...he was scared of hurting her, and moreso losing her.  
  
Aoshi soon returned to the Aoiya, not to be greeted by Misao, which he usually was, but with the....  
  
KENSHIN?! 'What the Hell?'  
  
"AHEM...Battousai...." Aoshi's body stiffened, trying to fight the urge of grabbing his kodachi and killing Kenshin in front of his own family. 'And...what was this?!' He felt a tugging on his pants. The Himura kid was grabbing his pants...great...just what I need.... a mini battousai...  
  
"Hello Aoshi, I see you have met our son, Kenji, it seems her really likes you." Kenshin said. He was about to open his mouth again when he heard a small "ORO". Everyone looked in their way, only it didn't come from Kenshin, nor Aoshi, but from the little red head Kenji.  
  
"Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro, Oro?" after about the 2hundred-thirty-ninth ORO, everyone was left with a big headache.  
  
'Great....another "ORO" machine....' Just then, Misao entered the picture.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, I decided to stop there, tell me what you think... and btw, send sum reviews 2  
  
I actually do have a plot, so don't worry. As to Which Path? 


End file.
